


Treat Me Like A Dog, Get Me Down On My Knees

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Absol - Freeform, Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dom/sub, Dominant/Submissive, Feral, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Knotting, M/M, Original Character(s), Pokemon - Freeform, Predator/Prey, Smut, animal sex, canine, cum, mightyena - Freeform, pokemon porn, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Lukka the Mightyena catches Abel the Absol, and the Absol has to use sex to escape





	Treat Me Like A Dog, Get Me Down On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scythe_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Song/gifts).



> For taboo secret Santa. I really hope I didn't fuck this up UwU
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Abel rarely came this far down the mountain. As an Absol, he mostly only left his cave near the peak to warn the human villages down below, past the valley of some tragic event he had foreseen. But today was different. The temperatures were dropping and winter was fast approaching. Food at the top of the mountain was growing scarce, and he needed to start collecting anything he could find to help get him through this winter, which was looking to be a blisteringly cold one if the snowstorm that was incoming in several hours was any indication. 

Abel was currently trotting through the mountain valley. Here things were still green. Abel had his eyes and nose peeled for any berries or other food he could take back up the mountain with him. He knew he could only take a few things up with him at a time, but that was why he was starting so early in the season. He would have ample time to make multiple trips down in the days after this coming snowstorm passed. He had enough food saved to last several days even if he didn't find anything on this venture. Who knows, maybe he would even happen upon prey?

Abel made his way towards the trees, sniffing about for any sort of food, when suddenly the wind shifted. His nose was filled with the scent of another Pokemon, clearly a male. Abel's fur stood on end. He barely had time to start turning away from the trees when a deep growl reached his ears and something pounced out of the shadows behind him. 

Abel let out a bark as he was bowled into and pinned down by something stronger than he was. Teeth bared in his face, and the hot breath of another canine filled his nostrils. 

"Well, what've I caught here?" Came a sly, commanding voice. "A cute little Absol, eh? So far from your home atop the mountain. But then, I'm away from home as well."

Abel swallowed back a frightened yip and tried to roll out from under his attacker, but the dog held him fast with a meaty paw. 

"P-please!" Able whined, "I just came down to get some food!" 

"So did I!" Snarled the beast above him. "You look delicious enough to eat, my cute little Absol~" the canine pinning Abel down lifted one paw and trailed it softly along the scythe-shaped horn atop Abel's head. The Absol shivered at the touch. 

"Who. . . What are you?!" 

"True enough. You should know your captor before I have you," the other said, and he began to roll Abel over, careful to not let him escape. "My name is Lukka. As for what I am, I'm a-"

"Mightyena!" Abel gasped as he finally laid eyes on his predator's features. Clearly a strong, powerful canine with a mix of shaggy white, black, and grey fur. 

"Too right I am!" Lukka said, and he bared his teeth again. 

"B-but. . . Where's your pack?" Abel asked, his curiosity getting the better of himself. He knew that Mightyenas hunted in packs. It was how they overcame nearly any prey. But he didn't see, hear, or smell any other Mightyenas nearby. Just Lukka. 

Lukka's eyes narrowed. He huffed heavily into Abel's face. "Hmmff. They left me behind. I was injured during a hunt two months ago. I'm fine now, as you can see, but they didn't want to take me with them as they traveled south for winter. So I'm on my own. And as you can also see, I can catch prey just fine that way!" 

Lukka leaned forward, muzzle open wide to show his sharp fangs, but Abel cried out. "W-wait! Don't eat me!" 

"And why not? I caught you." 

Abel sought around desperately for a way out. "I'll. . . I'll make you a deal!" 

"A deal? What sort of deal?" Lukka tilted his head curiously. 

"A mate!" The words left Abel's mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. His hidden ears went back, and if he'd been able to he would've reached up and covered his muzzle with his paws. He was a powerful and graceful creature. To have been caught so easily was shame enough, but to also cave and offer himself in trade like this. . . .

To Abel's surprise, however, Lukka pulled his face away and seemed to be considering the possibility. "A mate, eh?"

_Could this actually work?! And it's been so long for me as well. . ._ Abel decided to press on despite his better judgment. Surely losing some dignity was worth his life? "With your pack gone you probably haven't mated in a while. But you could take me! I'll let you mate with me, but then you have to let me go!" 

Abel could see the cogs turning in Lukka's head. The primal instincts of sex and hunger fighting it out in his mind. "Well, you are a very cute Absol," Lukka mused. Hope filled Abel's heart. "And it _has_ been so long! Even before I was injured. . ." 

Able tried not to smile. But as he glanced down he knew he had won. He laid eyes on Lukka's sheath, and he gasped as he saw the head of Lukka's cock start to slip out. With the reveal of the Mightyena's cock came a new smell. It was clearly the dog's own scent, but this change was more secure and intoxicating. Abel breathed it in deeply, and Lukka chuckled as he watched. 

"Alright, little Absol, I'll take you up on your offer. On one condition."

Abel could scarcely dare to breathe. He nodded slowly, indicating his understanding and urging Lukka to continue. 

"We breed how I want. I'll do things to you my way, and you take them. Understood?"

Abel nodded in agreement. He felt a strange sort of coiling in his gut. He realized with shock that he _wanted_ this! He wanted Lukka to take him the best way the dirty dog saw fit. 

"Hehe, well it looks like my pet is getting eager~" Lukka chuckled. Abel looked up at him quizzically, but Lukka wasn't looking him in the face. Abel followed his eyes and yipped when he saw that he was unsheathing as well! 

It had been such a long time since Abel had seen himself unsheathed. He couldn't understand what about this situation had him turned on. He'd only ever mated with a female Absol. Never a male, and certainly not a Mightyena in order to save his hide. And yet the coil in his gut and his unsheathing cock pointed to one thing: he wanted this Lukka to breed him. Abel blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed. 

"No," Lukka commanded. "Look at me."

Abel looked slowly back into the Mightyena's face. The larger dog smirked, showing off his teeth even more, then climbed more firmly on top of his prey, slapping his hard, slick shaft and knot down on top of Abel's. 

"I've never bred a boy before. Certainly no one a pretty as you. I figure it'll feel about the same. Maybe a little tighter~" Lukka leaned down and ran his long, rough tongue along Abel's left cheek. The Absol whimpered but did his best to keep his eyes open and fixed on the other dog. 

Their cocks, now both fully unsheathed, knot and all, rubbed together. As dogs, they generated excessive amounts of natural lube, so both their members were slick and twitching. Able was at least an inch and a half smaller than Lukka. He wondered how it would feel to have the other dog inside him. He knew he would be finding out very soon, but the anticipation of the whole thing kept it at the top of his mind, making him antsy. 

"Well, my pretty little mate, why don't you roll over and lift your tail for me? I'll do it myself if I have to, but I love the sight of submission." 

Wordlessly, Abel did as he was told. Lukka raised his body enough to allow for the Absol's movement. The horned canine got on his paws, pushed his face against the grass, and lifted his ass slightly. His slim grey tail moved aside, displaying his tight, pink hole. Not that Lukka could see it from his position on top of Abel, but he didn't need to. He grinned widely and immediately pressed his cock against the other dog's hole. 

"Now, this is going to hurt. But remember our deal. You have to take it. All of it. Understood?" 

Abel gave a simpering nod and Lukka growled his appreciation. "Good. Feel free to howl all you want. I like hearing that~"

Abel nodded again, finally squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his tailhole getting slick from Lukka's pre, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to properly prepare him. Not on his first time, and certainly not before taking a full cock. Half of Abel wanted to try and make a run for it. Up high on the mountain, no one would be able to keep pace with him. He knew exactly where to step and how to disappear. But the mountain peak was too far away. The Mightyena would catch up easily before Abel reached his home turf. And there was still the other half of him who wanted desperately to be bred. The pain, while it would be great at first, would fade eventually. And after that. . . Well, he'd heard stories from other Pokemon. . . He wanted to feel that burning pleasure they spoke of. 

"Mnnn I can smell you," the Mightyena said as it prodded Abel's hole with its cock. "You want this. I know you do!" 

Before Abel could think of anything to say in his defense, Lukka plowed into him. Abel's eyes flashed open and bulged. He let out a squeaky yip of displeasure surprise. At first, he only felt the cock being forced inside himself. It was uncomfortable and unpleasant, but nothing he couldn't handle. Then the blinding, searing pain reached his senses. Abel cried out and tears began to fall freely. His vision turned to a blurred red mess, and for a moment he could feel nothing but the tearing agony in his rear. 

To the Absol's surprise, Lukka stayed still for a moment to let his prey get used to the stiff red rocket buried deep in his anus. Lukka's tongue was lolling out and he was panting deeply. His paws were planted firmly against the ground but his knees were shaking slightly. 

"It's b-been so long!" He gasped. His cock twitched inside Abel, making him cry out again. "I told you it w-would hurt! But the b-best way for you t-to get used to it, it f-for me to m-move!" 

Abel barely heard him. His claws were digging into the ground and his eyes were now squinting, trying to stifle the pain and his tears. But he gave a single, stiff nod, wanting to do anything to make the pain go away faster. He could feel it starting to fade, but it was still very much a part of his reality. 

Lukka set his chin down on top of Abel's head. His chin was cupped slightly by the Absol's sickle-shaped horn. He began to pull slowly out. Abel expected the movement to cause him even more pain, and was surprised when the pain levels remained the same. He could feel his asshole throbbing now, like his heart was beating back there. Slowly the feel of everything else returned as well. The grass and hard earth against his cheek, the wind against his fur, the weight of the other Pokèmon on top of him. 

Lukka pulled almost all the way out, then shoved his cock back in. Abel cried out once more, but the pain only slightly increased, and was a shadow of the intensity it had been moments before when Lukka first entered him. His own natural lube had kicked in as well, joining with Lukka's pre and making it much easier for the other dog to thrust into him. Lukka moaned out and his cock twitched again. This time it didn't hurt. 

The pain was fading away faster now, though the throbbing remained strong as ever. As Abel's anxiety and agony slipped away, his sheepish horniness returned full force. His cock, which had turned soft again and begun to retract as Lukka made first penetration, started to grow stiff again. And the more the pain seeped away, the greater a low pleasure began to grow. The coil in Abel's gut returned as well, this time much more intense and ready to blow. 

Lukka started thrusting rhythmically. He panted deeply with each one, and his large balls swung freely. Abel soon found he could take it without gritting his teeth. The pain was still there, but it was fast becoming more of an afterthought, with his growing pleasure on the forefront. If anything the pain was actually starting to magnify and augment the pleasure. It was a good pain now, like a knotted muscle being squeezed. Abel shivered slightly at the thought of knots. 

"Mnnn good boy~ I honestly expected more of a struggle. You must really be enjoying this!" Lukka licked his lips, then began nibbling teasingly at Abel's shoulder. 

"Oi!" Abel yipped, biking his hips slightly. "W-we had a deal! Aahh~"

"Don't worry," Lukka chuckled, "I'm gonna keep my end. Just getting a little taste. Nothing hard enough to pierce the skin. I promise." 

Abel relaxed slightly. That was his mistake. His hole loosened and Lukka took full advantage. He slammed his cock hard and deep inside the Absol, his knot pressing in slightly and beginning to stretch the hole. It didn't go inside, but it made headway. Abel let loose a choked mix between a gasp and a whine, and all his muscles clenched hard. His hole contracted, catching Lukka and rendering him unable to thrust. 

"Hehe, just a little reminder for ya. Don't worry, I can wait for you to unclench. I'm deep enough inside you to be happy while I wait." 

Abel panted heavily, wishing he was able to put his tail between his legs. He hadn't expected Lukka to thrust so hard so suddenly. And the embarrassing part was that he had liked it. Abel's sweet spot had been struck with such force that his vision blurred again and he very nearly wet himself. Even now he could feel the throbbing pleasure that had exploded through himself when Lukka had pounded into him. 

Of course, he could also feel the fresh stab of pain from his hole stretching. Lukka barely had his knot pressing into him, and already it was pulling Abel's ass into new territories. But god damn did he want that knot to go the rest of the way in. It would sting like hell, he knew, but if it was forced in fast enough a lot of the pain could be avoided. And once it was firmly inside him. . . Well, Abel had heard those stories as well. One Pokèmon had even sworn to him that they'd orgasmed from the knot pressing against sensitive areas inside them alone. They even went so far as to claim it had been the best orgasm they'd ever experienced. Abel wanted to feel that. 

And yet Lukka didn't push the knot in. He simply continued to breed Abel's hole normally, making the pretty and submissive dog grow surprisingly impatient for an Absol who had been an anal virgin until this point. He could hear Lukka's pants and whines growing more intense and pronounced, signaling that the bigger canine was growing close to cumming. And still he gave no sign that he was going to knot his prey. 

Abel shifted and began to push back with his hips, forcing his tail hole against Lukka's knot. The Mightyena stiffened and growled. "Oh, what have we here. My prey wants to be knotted? Unorthodox for me to be pushed into it, but who am I to refuse?" Lukka pressed his hips forward at once, pounding the knot against and into Abel's asshole. 

The pain hit immediately, much stronger than before. Abel howled out into the forest and felt his hole stretching wider and wider, threatening to tear. It was almost impossible to hear Lukka's deep moans of pleasure through Abel's cries of pain. Almost. But the larger, hornless dog kept going. And luckily, furled by both Lukka's strength and Abel's natural lubes, the knot forced all the way inside with a sickening _pop_ just as Abel began to wonder if he would pass out. 

Instantly the pain diminished. It still burned intensely at Abel's asshole, but it was no longer anywhere near strong enough to make him cry out. And with the knot now pressing firmly against his sweet spot and filling his hole, a new persistent pleasure coursed through him. 

The new pressure of Abel's insides around Lukka's cock and knot was enough to send him over the edge. His moans turned into pants and gasps, and those changed to howls of pleasure. His tongue spilled out and he began to cum hard inside his prey, shooting his seed deep into the depths of Abel's ass. Abel moaned as he felt the cock convulsing inside him and felt the coiled pleasure in his own get growing tighter and tighter. He was ground close as well. And Lukka knew it. 

"Do it," he hissed as he stopped howling, the last of his cum dripping out of his tip. "Cum for me. Let me smell the scent of your seed mixed with mine!" He sniffed deeply and a drowsy look crossed his face. Lukka gave a single thrust with what little space there was between his knot and sheath. 

That one small bit of movement proved enough to bring Abel to his much-awaited orgasm. The way the other Pokémon had described the experience did it no justice. Measure flooded Abel's senses, burning everything else away. His eyes rolled into his head. Unlike the other canine, he didn't cry out. Instead, he emitted a low, prissy whine, his cock twitched between his legs, and his hot white cum began to spray the grass beneath him. Lukka growled and used Abel's orgasm as a cover to tug out his knot without delivering excruciating pain. 

Abel did cry out as the knot was pulled free and Lukka's cock was removed from inside him quickly. But as the pain was much less than before, or at the very least overshadowed by pleasure, the cry quickly returned to a whine. Lukka smirked and climbed off of his prey, secure in his beliefs that Abel wouldn't try to run. He bent down and stuck his head between Abel's rear legs just as Abel's orgasm ended, leaving him shuddering and glassy-eyed. Lukka first sniffed at the fresh cum on the grass, licking a bit of it up with his tongue, then pulled back and pressed his muzzle against the Absol's hole to do the same thing. 

"Th-that was. . . That was s-so. . . " Abel couldn't find the words to describe it. He felt weak and energized at the same time. His urge to run away was gone, replaced instead with a strange sort of attachment to the other canine. 

Lukka nodded understandingly. "I don't think I could ever eat you now."

Able blushed, blinking his wide eyes and shaking his slightly effeminate head. "There's. . . There's a snowstorm coming in a few hours," he said. "You could come with me up to my cave? It'll be warm and safe. We could keep each other company. And I've got some food saved up!" 

He wasn't sure why he'd made the suggestion. Not too long ago this dog had tried to eat him. But now Abel felt a strange sort of connection with Lukka. One he wasn't quite willing to sever. He waited with bated breath for the Mightyena's answer. 

"Hmmm. . . I have been looking for somewhere more permanent to stay," the domineering dog mused. 

_Permanent!_ the word sent shivers down Abel's spine. or was that the coming snowstorm? Either way, Abel had meant for Lukka to stay only for a day or two. And yet the thought of a long time companionship excited him. 

"Alright, I'll go with you," Lukka decided. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSbpm472o3w


End file.
